1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements in particle separating apparatus, and more particularly in apparatus for eliminating particles of dust and/or moisture from solids-laden gas streams, whereby the discharged air stream is saturated with moisture but relatively dust free.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known for removing solids from a gas stream by impingement, by centrifugal action, by cyclonic action, by inertial action, and by filtering.